story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Casimir Harlacher
Casimir Guillaume Harlacher (カシミール・ギョーム・ハルラハー Kashimīru Gyōmu Harurahā), also known as Chase (ケイス Keisu) is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. He is Angela Sakuragi's love interest. 'Appearance' Chase has brown eyes and neck-length auburn hair. In Spring & Summer he is seen wearing a red sport shirt with flag of Switzerland and white shorts. He also wears red socks and grey boots. For Autumn & Winter his clothing consists of a white shirt and red coat, adorned with white scarf. He wears beige pants with a tied brown belt above. The footwear are long dark grey socks and dark brown leather shoes. 'Personality' Chase is egotistical, opinionated, and considers himself a "famous person". He also finds amusement in teasing Angela, who in return gets flustered or mildly annoyed. Being calm and more tender individual, he usually less concerned about his surroundings. However, Chase is more insecure about how he would get along with other people. 'Story' Chase transferred into Primrose Private School, claims that he had a great and memorable childhood with Angela. But she objects and say otherwise about her childhood with him. He is invited by Nichika to check on Chieri, wanting an opinion about her. The first thing he came to the school is meeting Angela and proclaim her as his girlfriend, much to the dismay of Nichika, Chieri, and Mayuri with the others listening silently. Chieri and Mayuri then tries to compete with Chase for Angela with being able to select a partner of her own. Chieri chooses Nichika. In the end, Haruno has to come out and clarify her true purpose here in school. Whilst speaking with Haruno, Chase states that when he quits being an idol, he might make Angela his girlfriend and urges to love her forever. 'Relationships' Angela Sakuragi: The girl who loves Chase, and will get jealous when she sees Chase getting along with other girls in the class. Chase usually the one initiating the kisses that he and Angela share throughout the series. Even though he is forward with her feelings, he gets extremely embarrassed or shy when Angela does or says things that she believes to be cute or affectionate. As the series progress, both starts to become a perfect couple. Andre Forstadt: Andre and Chase are best friends since they first meet along with Benedikt. Benedikt Schöne: Chase is shown to have a good relationship with Benedikt, not just only Andre. Sometimes, Mayuri refers to the trio as ABC (the first three alphabets). 'Quotes' 'Trivia' *Birthday: 22 March (Aries) *Specialty: Posing *Hobbies: Drawing and reading magazines *People's first impression of Chase is smug. *The first thing he does in every morning is praying. It is a habit from when he was younger. *Between sleep and meals, he chooses sleep. *Ranked #10 in "Most Handsome Male Characters in Pretty Country/Story of World franchise". *Good at social studies, but bad at science. *Chase is Catholic. He originally attented St. Gaius Elementary School in Switzerland before moving to Primrose Private School. *He can do yodeling. *His weakness is mayonnaise. Chase can't eat them but prefers *Even though he likes Pop music, Chase actually prefers folk song. *He was a child actor from the age of 7, but fell into a slump as he wasn't sure if he wanted to continue down the path. It was at this time that he was scouted and he's thankful for that fateful encounter. *Note the pronounciation of his name is similar to English word Case rather than Chase, probably because it was said with a German accent. 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Male Category:Germanic Category:Love interest